April's Beautiful Mess
'''April's Beautiful Mess '''is a family vlog channel from Puyallup, Washington. The channel is centered around April, her husband Rafael, and their children Austin, Adrien and Aila. The channel was created after a succesful series of vlogs on the HiHo Kids channel, which Austin and Adrian are apart of. History HiHo Kids The family first became well known when their oldest child, Austin, was featured prominently on the Hiho Kids' Kid's Try series. On November 7th, 2017, they uploaded their first vlog on the HiHo Kids channel, titled Trick or Treat. The video was well-received and followed up by "A Day In the Life of Austin ", on November 13th. Over the next year, they would upload 30 more vlogs. On May 28th, 2018, they revealed in their 31st vlog "Aila's Skin Update and a Big Announcement " they would soon move to their new channel. They would upload one more vlog, titled "Austin Learns to Ride a Bike (Last Vlog!) ". April's Beautiful Mess channel On June 6th, 2018, the first new video, titled "Welcome to April's Beautiful Mess! ", was uploaded. It gained nearly 50,000 views and remains the channel trailer. Despite this, 7 additional videos uploaded before then are still public, some early as a month before the video above. The first new video, "Austin's Crazy Dance Moves ", was uploaded a day later, and gained 15,000 views. The first vlog on the channel, however, was "Austin's 7th Birthday Party ", uploaded on June 11th. They did their first Q&A video on June 26th, with "Our Very First Q&A ". Aside from their vlogs, April is known for vocal covers of popular and famous songs, including "Shallow (Cover) ", which became the channel's most viewed video by far with 536,000 views as of Jan. 2020. COPPA For the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act that would affect YouTube by January 2020, the channel marked all of their videos 'Made For Kids'. Family April April is a mother of 3. She is of Filipino descent and can speak fluent English and Filipino. She is a photographer and singer. As a full-time job, she works as a nurse in a hospice. Rafael Rafael is April's husband. He is a full-time DJ, and often times stays at home with the children. Austin Austin (born c. ) is the oldest child. He is best known for his appearances on HiHo Kids in the Kids Try videos. He enjoys pixar films and goes to school. Adrien Adrien (born c. ) is the middle child. He also appeared on HiHo later-on with his brother, and occasionally appears on his own. He is still seen as rather young to participate in it alone, tho. He is said to be "crazy" energetic in his spare time. Aila Aila (occasionally 'Ailah') (born ) is the youngest in the family. She enjoys singing and dancing, and watching Disney Princess movies. While she first appeared as a young baby in the HiHo vlogs, she is much older in the main channel vlogs. Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016